Crazytown
by AliceCullensTwinENA
Summary: Emmett becomes a big star in Nashville Tenesse. One shot cause I was ready to update my other stories. Based off of Jason Aldean Crazy Town


**I really don't like writing one-shots but I am bored but don't have that much time to update. Hope you like it. **

**Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. **

**Jason Aldean owns Crazy Town. **

_Roll into town, step off the bus, _

_Shake off the where ya came from dust, _

_Grab your guitar walk down the street, _

_Sign says Nashville Tennessee, _

_But I have found _

Emmett

Hey my name is Emmett. I am going to try and make it big in Tennessee.

I love country music. Its my life. Except for my beautiful pixie looing wife.

My wife is the costume designer for Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift.

Some of my favorite singers are Jason Aldean, Tim McGraw, and Lee Brice.

Alice is also pregnant with our first daughter. Her name will be Brittany Alexia.

I look out the window and I just got into town. I stepped off the Recreational

Vechicle of which I call my bus. I grabbed my guitar and began to walk down the street.

Alice was to my \right holding my hand. I look at the sign and it had read Nashville,

Tennessee.. I grabbed Alice and took out picture in front of the sign.

_It's a crazy town full of neon dreams _

_Everyone plays, Everybody sings, _

_Hollywood with a touch of twang, _

_Ti be a star you gotta bang bang bang _

_Bend those string till the Hank comes out _

_Make all the drunk girls scream and shout _

_We love it We hate it We're all just trying to make it _

_In this crazy town. _

As we walked down the street I saw neon signs up and down the street.

On some corners there were people singing and playing there guitars.

I guess everybody plays and everyone sings.

Wow Its like Hollywood with a bunch of red necks (**A.N. Sorry no offense to anyone) **

I sat down in the hotel room and just played.

Almost like Hank Williams was in the room with me.

I guess there was a drunk girl next door cause she was screaming and shouting.

"Play more Play more"

"Ali calm down its not like I know her" Jeez…Pregnant women sometimes.

Well I love it Hate it and tomorrow I am going to try to make it

In this crazy town

_You pay your dues and play for free _

_And pray for a honkey tonk destiney _

_You cut your teeth in the smokey bars _

_And live off tips in a pickle jar _

_Till you find a cool new sound _

_And you smile when the record man shoots you down _

As I walked out of the hotel the man yelled "Y'all gotta pay your fe'es

I walk as I get a text getting that I will play for free.

I look down and start praying for everything.

I fell and chipped one of my teeth. Crap!

I walked into the smokey bar that I was perfoming in.

Alice hated this place. She hated smoke. So she didn't come.

I only had a pickle jar.

Next day 

I found this cool sound.

Today I went to the record man. He shot me down within five minutes.

I smiled as I walked out. Proud of what had happened.

_It's a crazy town full of neon dreams _

_Everybody plays everybody sings _

_Hollywood with a touch of twang _

_To be a star you gotta (Bang Bang Bang) _

_Bend those strings to the Hank comes out _

_Make all those drunk girls scream and shout _

_We love it we hate it we are all trying to make it _

_We love it we hate it We all came here to make it _

_In this crazy town _

I walked out of the club and there were neon signs everywhere.

I tried really hard today

But it seems like everyone plays and everyone sings.

I swear as I was walking down the street it was like Hollywood. Except only Ali

Has been there. Thinking about her made me move faster.

At the club all the drunk girls kept singing and shouting.

I was so glad Alice wasn't there.

I swear I wish I was playing with Hank Williams.

I love it Hate it and now I am trying to make it in this crazy town.

_One year they reposes your truck _

_And the next you make a couple million bucks _

One year later 

Alice had Brittany Alexia. They are both the love of my life.

Last year they reposed my truck. And so far this year

I have made a couple million bucks.

_Cause it's a crazy town full of neon dreams. _

My dreams screamed and spread and now Im a star.

_Everybody plays, Everybody sings _

I learned that the first day I came to Nashville.

_Hollywood wood with a touch of twang _

I love my new house next door to The Cyrus' and Beibers'

_Bend those strings till the Hank comes out _

I do every concert

_Make all the drunk girls scream and shout_

Alice still hates that. But I love her the most.

_You love it, Hate it, We are all just tryin to make it _

It's a rollar coaster.

_In this crazy town! _

**Well? Review First song fic. **

**Love yall (Not in the queer way) **

**Elizabeth, Lizzie, Alice, etc.**


End file.
